Radio and TV Station Jingles
GMA-7: 1974-1986 We're with you, cause its our tomorrow too... "Where You Belong" Composed by George Canseco, Lyrics by Menardo Jimenez, Sr., Sung by the Men and Women of GMA Radio-Television Arts 1986-1990 It's a place that you come home to It's where everything's just fine A secret shared together To pass away the time Moments that you treasure, a smile that you can't hide The promise of tomorrow, just building up inside It's where you belong, GMA It's the place where you belong It's where you belong, GMA's where you belong Good friends, old and new Friends you know are always true It's where you belong, GMA It's where you, you, you, it's where you belong. 1998-2002 It's a good feeling to know where you belong It's a good, good feeling, to know where your friends are Sights and sounds to warm our hearts To change those blues away It's all right here, it's GMA It's a smile across your day It's where you belong (GMA) It's a place where you belong It's where you belong It's a place where you belong If your after comedy, or adventure's what you really need The shows are great, the stars so bright Catch a feeling every night It's where you belong (Yes it is) It's a place where you belong (GMA) It's where you, you, you, it's where you belong. "Kapuso" Composed by Louie Ocampo, Sung by Regine Velasquez (October 27, 2002-April 14, 2007) "Kapuso, makulay ang Buhay, Kapuso magsamasama / Kaisa tayo sa isip, Kaisa tayo sa damdamin, Iisa ang ating pangarap makulay na mundo, maging lalong makulay ang buhay laging makulay, Gumaganda ng tunay Kumikinang, tumitingkad, Lumilinaw, sumisikat Kapuso, anumang Kulay ng buhay / Noon at ngayon, pamilyang Pilipino Walang kasingsaya O kay sarap nadarama samahan at halakhakan O kay Tamis sumisidhi pusong nagmamahalan / Kaisa tayo sa isip, kaisa tayo sa damdamin, iisa ang ating pangarap / Makulay ng mundo, maging lalong makulay sa GMA makulay, sa GMA ang buhay, Kumikinang, tumitingkad, Lumilinaw, sumisikat / Kapuso, anumang Kulay ng buhay Kapuso GMA, (Makulay ang Buhay). Kapuso GMA, (Makulay ang Buhay)." August 6, 2012-present (sung by Regine Velasquez-Alcasid and Julie Anne San Jose) (With Orchestral and Piano Chords): Kapuso, makulay ang Buhay, Kapuso magsamasama / Kaisa tayo sa isip, Kaisa tayo sa damdamin, Iisa ang ating pangarap makulay na mundo, maging lalong makulay ang buhay laging makulay, Gumaganda ng tunay Kumikinang, tumitingkad, Lumilinaw, sumisikat Kapuso, anumang Kulay ng buhay / Noon at ngayon tahanang Pilipino Walang kasingsaya O kay sarap nadarama samahan at halakhakan sa GMA makulay, sa GMA ang buhay, Kumikinang, tumitingkad, Lumilinaw, sumisikat / Kapuso, anumang Kulay ng buhay Kapuso, makulay ang Buhay, Kapuso magsamasama / Kaisa tayo sa isip, Kaisa tayo sa damdamin, iisa ang ating pangarap makulay na mundo, maging lalong makulay, ang buhay nating makulay, Gumaganda ng tunay Kumikinang, tumitingkad, Lumilinaw, sumisikat Kapuso, anumang Kulay ng buhay noon at ngayon tahanang Pilipino Walang kasingsaya O kay sarap nadarama samahan at halakhakan Kaisa tayo sa isip, Kaisa tayo sa damdamin, Iisa ang ating pangarap makulay na mundo, maging lalong makulay sa GMA makulay, sa GMA ang buhay, Kumikinang, tumitingkad, Lumilinaw, sumisikat / Kapuso, anumang Kulay ng buhay sa GMA makulay, sa GMA ang buhay, Kumikinang, tumitingkad, Lumilinaw, sumisikat / Kapuso, anumang Kulay ng buhay / Kapuso GMA, (Makulay ang Buhay). Kapuso GMA, (sa GMA...). Composed by Louie Ocampo, Sung by GMA Kapuso Stars (2007-2012) "Kapuso, maganda ang bukas, Kapuso magsamasama Kaisa tayo sa puso, kaisa tayo sa hangarin, Magkasama tayong mangarap Biyaya ng buhay, Maging abot kamay Sa Diyos nagtitiwala, Sa sarili naniniwala Sama-sama nananalig, Nangagarap, nagsisikap. Kapuso anumang hamon ng buhay.. (Anumang hamon ng buhay) Noon at ngayon tahanang Pilipino Walang kasing saya. O kay sarap nadarama lahat ng ating hinahangad. O kay Tamis makakamtan tagumpay na inaasam / Kaisa tayo sa Puso Kaisa tayo sa hangarin, Sama-samang nananalig Nangagarap, nagsisikap Kapuso, anumang tagumpay ng buhay (sa GMA..) Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino (sa GMA...) Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino." Super Radyo DZBB Panata sa Bayan "Panata sa Bayan" GMA News and Public Affairs Anthem Lyrics by Kristine Gebilaguin and Sugarfree Composed and arranged by Simon Peter Tan Sung by Kuh Ledesma Alin mang sulok ng daigdig aabutin Ihahatid ang napapanahong balita Balita'y dapat balita lang Walang kulay o bahid ng panlilinlang Ang tanging hangarin ay maparating ang katotohanan Kapuso tayo, tapat sa pagbabalita Kapuso, ikaw at ako Kapuso tayo, tapat sa pagbabalita 'Di pagagamit kaninuman Katotohanang magpapalaya sa bayan (hahanapin, babantayan) Katotohanang magpapalaya sa bayan (hahanapin, ipaglalaban) Katotohanan ang panata namin sa bayan. Magpasya para sa sarili 'di kailangang maniwala sa sabi-sabi Ang susi ay katotohanang hawak mo at 'pag nakamtan ito'y makapangyarihan ang piring at takot natatanggal pinapakilos Inaahon ang bayan Kapuso tayo, tapat sa pagbabalita Kapuso, ikaw at ako Kapuso tayo, tapat sa pagbabalita 'Di pagagamit kaninuman Katotohanang magpapalaya sa bayan (hahanapin, babantayan) Katotohanang magpapalaya sa bayan (hahanapin, ipaglalaban) Katotohanan ang panata namin sa bayan. Katotohanan, palaganapin pa Ilaw sa dilim, bayan... lumaya ka! Katotohanang magpapalaya sa bayan (hahanapin, babantayan) Katotohanang magpapalaya sa bayan (hahanapin, ipaglalaban) Katotohanan ang panata namin Katotohanan ang panata namin Katotohanan ang panata namin Sa bayan. "Super Radyo DZBB Jingle" 2017-present: Tapat sa balita Ito ang aming panata! D-Z-Double-B Super Radyo Singko-Nuebe-Kuatro Laging naka-alerto, serbisyong totoo D-Z-Dobule B Kapuso niyo, sa radyo! Walang kinikilingan, walang pinoprotektahan, Serbisyong totoo lamang, walang iwanan! May paninindigan, matatag, maaasahan D-Z-Double-B Super Radyo Singko-Nuebe-Kuatro Kapusong Pilipino, Lahat Super Radyo D-Z-Double-B Serbisyong Totoo Walang kinikilingan, walang pinoprotektahan, Serbisyong totoo lamang, Walang iwanan! Serbisyong totoo lamang, Walang iwanan! D-Z-Double-B Super Radyo! Barangay LS 97.1 2011-February 2014: Pagkagising sa umaga, nakikinig si Mama, pati na rin si Papa kasama si Ate, kasama na si Kuya, pati na si Lolo at si Lola, (unfinished) 2014-present: TugsTugan (7x) Tugstugan Na. Kapotpot sa umaga, naka-talk to papa todo ang saya, everyday parang fiesta sa Balita, Chika ang kasamang barkada, sobra ang tuwa Isang Bansa, Isang Barangay! Everybody nakabarangay Makinig sa pinakamakulay. Tugstugan at Tawanan walang humpay Voice over: "Isang Bansa, Isang Barangay!" Si papa at si mama na may ngiti sa labi Feel na feel na alaala sa love story. Isama mo si sweetheart isama-sama ang lahat isigaw kumaway habang buhay TugsTugan (7x) Tugstugan Na. Kapotpot sa umaga, naka-talk to papa todo ang saya, everyday parang fiesta sa Balita, Chika ang kasamang barkada, sobra ang tuwa Isang Bansa, Isang Barangay! Everybody nakabarangay Makinig sa pinakamakulay. Tugstugan at Tawanan walang humpay Voice over: "Isang Bansa, Isang Barangay!" Si papa at si mama na may ngiti sa labi Feel na feel na alaala sa love story. Isama mo si sweetheart isama-sama ang lahat isigaw kumaway habang buhay Everybody nakabarangay Makinig sa pinakamakulay. Tugstugan at Tawanan walang humpay Jingle: "Barangay ELL-ESS Ninety Seven point One!" Voice over: "Sa Mega Manila!" Jingle: "Barangay ELL-ESS, Ninety Seven point One!" ABS-CBN "The Philippines Largest Network" Composed by Phil Delfino (August 1972-present) "A-B-S-C-B-N.... THE PHILIPPINES LARGEST NETWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!!" "Free" Composed by Gino Torres Sung by Roselle Nava (Interlude) Because I feel free I can do anything And I feel so good, it's the joy deep within In my heart, in my soul, in my life I feel free and it just feels so right I feel free, free to laugh, free to cry, free to feel what I feel inside I have nothing to hide I feel free, free to hope, free to dream, free to feel that I am alive Free to live my life Because I feel free, anything I can be And now how I shine, it's the life that's in me In my heart, in my soul, in my life I feel free and I feel so alive I feel free, free to laugh, free to cry, free to feel what I feel inside I have nothing to hide I feel free, free to hope, free to dream, free to feel that I am alive Free to live my life I feel I'm flyin so high I feel I'm touchin the sky This is how I want to be I always want to be free, free to laugh, free to cry, free to feel what I feel inside I have nothing to hide I feel free, free to hope, free to dream, free to feel that I am alive Free to live my life "Put A Little Love in Your Heart" May simoy na mapayapa at tunog ng pag-asa Liwanag ang natatanaw at samahang kay saya Buksan ang iyong puso at liliwanag ang mundo Magiging isang pamilya ang diwa ng Pasko Isang pamilyang diwa ng kapaskuhan Think of your fellow man lend him a helping hand Put a little love in your heart. You see it's getting late Oh please don't hesitate Put a little love in your heart. And the world will be a better place And the world will be a better place For you and me You just wait and see Take a good look around and if you're looking down Put a little love in your heart I hope when you decide Kindness will be your guide put a little love in your heart. And the world will be a better place (And the world will be a better place) For you and me you just wait and see Another day goes by and still the children cry, Put a little love in your heart. If you want the world to know we won't let hatred grow put a little love in your heart. And the world will be a better place (And the world will be a better place) For you and me you just wait and see Awoooh...... yeah...yeah... Buksan...... Put a little love in your heart And the world will be a better place (and the world will be a better place) For you and me You just wait and see Buksan ang iyong puso at liliwanag ang mundo Magiging isang pamilya ang diwa ng Pasko Put a little love in your heart Put a little love...... In your heart! "Sabay Tayo" by Robert Labayen Sa ‘yo ko lang naranasan, ang lambing na totohanan Ngiti mong 'di nagpapanaw, ano pa man ang pagdaanan Walang malungkot na araw, pag ang kasama ay ikaw At sa pinag-isang damdamin, malayo ma’y, magkapiling pa rin Sabay tayo sa bawat pagtibok ng ating puso Sabay tayo sa lahat ng nais ako’y kasama mo Sabay tayong lumuha, sabay tayong magsaya Sabay nagsisikap sa iisang pangarap Magkaramay sa lumbay, magkasama sa lahat ng tagumpay Makinig, manginig masdan ang aking bibig, May sasabihin akong talagang nakakakilig Matagal ko na itong sa sarili nabatid Napaka-swerte ko at ikaw ay aking kapatid. Lahing malupit, lahing astig, matinik, magaling, Malikot ang isip kahit saang dako ng daigdig Kapag ikaw at ako’y magkasabay, may malaking bagay Itigil na natin, alitan at ano mang away Yabangan, bangayan, tama na ang paligsahan Mas gusto ko pa na tayong lahat ay magyakapan Isang pamilya sama-sama, ating lahi bigyan ng kulay Bandila’y iwagayway, buong mundo ay magpupugay Sama-sama, lahat ay maghawak-kamay Bawat isa sa atin ay magsisilbing gabay Sama-sama, lahat ay maghawak-kamay Bawat isa sa atin ay magsisilbing gabay Sa pinag-isang layunin Sa pinag-samang galling Saan man dito sa mundo Ikaw at ako’y magniningning Kapag kamay mo’y aking hawak Para akong may pakpak Pagsubok man ay umapaw Ikaw at ako’y mangingibabaw Sabay tayo sa bawat pagtibok ng ating puso Sabay tayo sa lahat ng nais ako’y kasama mo Sabay tayong lumuha, sabay tayong magsaya Sabay nagsisikap sa iisang pangarap Magkaramay sa lumbay, magkasama sa lahat ng tagumpay "Star ng Pasko" Kung kailan pinakamadilim Ang mga tala ay mas nagniningning Gaano man kakapal ang ulap Sa likod nito ay may liwanag Ang liwanag na ito Nasa 'ting lahat May sinag ang bawat pusong bukas Sa init ng mga yakap Maghihilom ang lahat ng sugat Ang nagsindi nitong ilaw Walang iba kundi Ikaw Salamat sa liwanag Mo Muling magkakakulay ang Pasko Salamat sa liwanag Mo Muling magkakakulay ang Pasko Tayo ang ilaw sa madilim na daan Pagkakapit bisig ngayon higpitan Dumaan man sa malakas na alon Lahat tayo's makakaahon Ang liwanag na ito Nasa 'ting lahat May sinag ang bawat pusong bukas (pusong bukas) Sa init ng mga yakap Maghihilom ang lahat ng sugat Ang nagsindi nitong ilaw Walang iba kundi Ikaw Salamat sa liwanag mo Muling magkakakulay ang Pasko Salamat sa liwanag mo Muling magkakakulay ang Pasko Kikislap ang pag-asa Kahit kanino man Dahil Ikaw Bro, dahil Ikaw Bro Dahil Ikaw Bro Ang star ng pasko Salamat sa liwanag Mo Muling magkakakulay ang Pasko Salamat sa liwanag Mo Muling magkakakulay ang Pasko Ang nagsindi nitong ilaw Walang iba kundi Ikaw Salamat sa liwanag Mo Muling magkakakulay ang Pasko Salamat sa liwanag Mo Muling magkakakulay ang pasko Dahil ikaw Bro, dahil ikaw Bro Dahil ikaw Bro Ang Star ng Pasko A-B-S-C-B-N, The Philippines Largest Network! ABS-CBN Christmas Station ID 2010: Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino Performed by Gary Valenciano and Toni Gonzaga featuring UST Singers Lyrics by Jordan Constantino Music by Lloyd Corpuz Produced and arranged by Eric Perlas Directed by Paolo Ramos TRT: 5 minutes 30 seconds Lyrics: Kapiling ko mga bituin ngayong gabi mga ulap ang aking katabi Ngunit hindi ako nag iisa pagkat ikaw ay nandito na Mga tala sa iyong mata’y aking batid bawat kislap ay may pag-ibig na hatid Sa mga hangarin nating tapat kayang baguhin ng lahat Magagandang larawan ng ating bukas ngayong pasko ay magniningas Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Magandang tadhanang naghihintay pupuntahan nating magkasabay Tibok ng puso nati’y iisa sa loob nito’y taga-rito ka Magagandang larawan ng ating bukas ngayong pasko ay magniningas Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Sa hirap at ginhawa umiyak man o tumawa Malayo o malapit tayo ay sama sama Tagumpay natin ay ipagdiwang (ipagdiwang) wala ng panahon kung hindi ngayon Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino (Pilipino) Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal (sa hirap at ginhawa umiyak man o tumawa) Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino (malayo o malapit tayo ay sama sama) Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino (magniningning ang Pilipino) Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino (Ngayong pasko magniningning ang bawat Pilipino) Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal (pinagpala ng Maykapal) Ngayong pasko (Ngayong pasko) Magniningning ang Pilipino Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino (Ngayong pasko magniningning ang bawat Pilipino) Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mobituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal (pinagpala ng Maykapal) Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino (Ang Nagsindi nitong ilaw) Saan man sa mundo tanaw nila ang liwanag mo (walang iba kundi Ikaw) Bituin ka ng pagmamahal pinagpala ng Maykapal (salamat sa liwanag Mo) Ngayong pasko magniningning ang Pilipino (muling magkakakulay ang pasko, Dahil ikaw Bro, dahil ikaw Bro, Dahil ikaw Bro, Ang Star ng Pasko) Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko: ABS-CBN Christmas Station ID 2012 Theme Kwento Natin 'to! Zsa Zsa Padilla and Zia Quizon with the ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra Lyrics by Robert Labayen Composed and Produced by Ferdinand Dimadura Arranged by John Carl Denina Orchestrated and Conducted by Gerard Salonga (Zsa-Zsa) Ang inyong pangarap akin ding hanap Maging sa panalangin tayo ay magkasintulad (Zia) Noong una kang umibig 'di mo man batid Ang puso mo ay tumibok umaawit dito sa'king dibdib. (Zsa-Zsa) Bawat yugto ng buhay may nililikhang larawan Salamin ng buhay ko't sa'yo kay gandang Kwento Natin Ito (Interlude) (Zia) Ang buhay mo at buhay ko higit sa dula (Zsa-Zsa) sa bawat pagwawakas mayroon namang bagong (Zia) mayroon bagong (Zsa-Zsa) panimula (Zia) ...panimula (Zsa-Zsa) Bawat yugto ng buhay may (Zia) nililikhang larawan (Zsa-Zsa and Zia) Salamin ng buhay ko't sa'yo kay gandang Kwento Natin Ito..... Bawat luha na pumatak, bawat galak (Zia) Sa alaala'y babalik (Zsa-Zsa) madarama (Zsa-Zsa and Zia) manariwa ang lahat Saan ka man magpunta iisipin ka (Zsa-Zsa) Kay sayang kasama ka sa kwento natin na (Zia) kwento natin na (Zsa-Zsa and zia) ...kay ganda Magkasama Tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko: ABS-CBN Christmas Station ID 2013 Theme * Lyrics by Robert Labayen * Music by Jumbo "Bojam" De Belen * Directed by Peewee Gonzales and Melo Saliendra * Music Arrangement byJumbo "Bojam" De Belen * Additional Music Arrangement: Thyro Alfaro * Vocal Arrangement: Jeli Mateo, Jumbo De Belen, Thyro Alfaro * Mixed and Mastered by: Bojam and Daryl Ronald Rendell Barbaso * Additional back-up vocals by: Pow Chavez, Yumi Lacsamana, Thryo Alfaro and Nolan Bernardino VERSE 1: Bawat Pasko'y may dalang himala Malakas mang ulan, ito'y titila Bubuhos ang pagpapala May kapiling ang nangungulila VERSE 2 Anumang lungkot tayo'y aahon May lunas sa sugat ng kahapon Sa isa't isa'y mayrong paglingap Mga pangarap ngayo'y magaganap PRE_CHORUS Laging masaya ang kwento ng Pasko Dahil sino ka man may nagmamahal sa iyo Ngayong kapaskuhan ang pangako ko Sa puso ko'y magkasama tayo CHORUS Sa iisang awit ngayong Pasko Magkayakap ang tinig ko't sa iyo Sa 'ting himig Ipagdiriwang ang pag-big At ito ay tatawid Sa buong daigdig Sa iisang awit ngayong Pasko Magkayakap ang tinig ko't sa 'yo Sa 'ting himig Nadarama na ang mahalaga Ay magkasama tayo Sa kwento ng Pasko Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh Kwento ng Pasko... VERSE 3 Mga ala-ala sa Pasko'y di kumukupas Ilang taon pa man ang lumipas Dahil ang bawat damdamin, oh Umuukit nang malalim VERSE 4 Marangya man ang pagdiriwang Kahit simpleng kasiyahan Ang tunay na may kayamanan Pamilyang nagmamahalan PRE-CHORUS Laging masaya ang kwento ng Pasko Dahil sino ka man may nagmamahal sa iyo Ngayong kapaskuhan ang pangako ko Sa puso ko'y magkasama tayo CHORUS Sa iisang awit ngayong Pasko Magkayakap ang tinig ko't sa iyo Sa 'ting himig Ipagdiriwang ang pag-big At ito ay tatawid Sa buong daigdig Sa iisang awit ngayong Pasko Magkayakap ang tinig ko't sa 'yo Sa 'ting himig Nadarama na ang mahalaga Ay magkasama tayo Sa kwento ng Pasko BRIDGE Magbago man lahat sa mundo Nananatili ang diwa ng Pasko Ang pagpapala ay hindi mauubos Himala ng Pasko Ay hiwaga ng Diyos CHORUS Sa iisang awit ngayong Pasko Magkayakap ang tinig ko't sa iyo Sa 'ting himig Ipagdiriwang ang pag-big At ito ay tatawid Sa buong daigdig Sa iisang awit ngayong Pasko Magkayakap ang tinig ko't sa 'yo Sa 'ting himig Nadarama na ang mahalaga Ay magkasama tayo Sa kwento ng Pasko "Pinasmile" by Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla Pangarap kong isang araw mahanap muli ang daan Tungo sa bayan kung saan paraiso ang pakiramdam Ito na nga ang araw na 'yunalam ko na kahit noon Pag-asa'y 'di malayodahil may ngiti sa iyong puso Tag-araw na sa 'Pinas Mga smile lumalabas Tag-araw na sa 'Pinas Mga smile lumalabas (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Parang araw matapos ang ulan (PINASmile) PINASmile Mo kami Lahat ng bagay ay gumagaan (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Sabi ng labi mo'y don't you worry PINASmile mo kami May awit sa 'yong tawa Whatever comes Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Hey!) Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (SMILE!) Dahil sa'yong ngiti Nagpakita ang bahaghari Itago pa man sa dilim Araw na to'y 'di palalampasin Tag-araw na sa 'Pinas Mga smile lumalabas Tag-araw na sa 'Pinas Mga smile lumalabas (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Parang araw matapos ang ulan (PINASmile) PINASmile Mo kami Lahat ng bagay ay gumagaan (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Sabi ng labi mo'y don't you worry (PINASmile mo Kami) May awit sa'yong tawa Whatever comes Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Hey!) Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (SMILE!) (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Parang araw matapos ang ulan (PINASmile) PINASmile Mo kami Lahat ng bagay ay gumagaan (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Sabi ng labi mo'y don't you worry (PINASmile mo Kami) May awit sa'yong tawa Whatever comes Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Hey!) Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (SMILE!) Tignan lang ang mata ng bawat isa May pitong libong dahilan para magsaya! Tignan lang ang mata ng bawat isa May pitong libong dahilan para magsaya! (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Parang araw matapos ang ulan (PINASmile) PINASmile Mo kami Lahat ng bagay ay gumagaan (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami Sabi ng labi mo'y don't you worry (PINASmile mo Kami) May awit sa'yong tawa whatever comes Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Hey!) Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (SMILE!) PINASmile, PINASmile, PINASmile mo kami (PINASmile) PINASmile, PINASmile, PINASmile mo kami (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami (PINASmile mo kami, PINASmile mo kami) (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami parang araw matapos ang ulan (PINASmile) PINASmile Mo kami lahat ng bagay ay gumagaan (PINASmile) PINASmile mo kami sabi ng labi mo'y don't you worry PINASmile mo Kami may awit sa'yong tawa whatever comes Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Kayang kayang kayang kaya, Hey!) Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Kayang kaya, SMILE!) Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Kayang kayang kayang kaya, Hey!) Kayang kayang kaya! Kayang kayang kaya! (Kayang kaya, SMILE!) PINASmile mo kami pinasaya tayong together (PINASmile mo kami) Masayang muli ang kwento ng Summer Thank You, Ang Babait Ninyo Umagang may dala Ng bagong pag-asa Tibok ng puso Bawat hininga Kislap ng bituin Lamig ng hangin Sagot sa panalangin Di man natin hingin Ang Pasko’y paalala Na bawat isa’y pagpapala Mula na sa Kanya na unang biyaya Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Thank you (oohhh) Thank you (oohhh) Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Nadapa man kahapon Bukas ay babangon Lahat ng pagkakataon Ako’y iyong inaahon Kislap ng bituin Lamig ng hangin Sagot sa panalangin Di man natin hingin Ang Pasko’y paalala Na bawat isa’y pagpapala Mula na sa Kanya na unang biyaya Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Higit pa sa sapat Binigay Niya na’ng lahat Maraming dahilan Maraming paraan Para sa inyo ay magpasalamat Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Kaya ngayong Pasko Ang blessings ko’y kayo Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Ang babait ninyo Shine Pilipinas Performed by Enrique Gil and Liza Soberano (LIZA) Saan man galing ang ihip ng hangin Mapuwing man ako ng buhangin Ang ngiting ito’y may munting pag-amin: Maliwanag pa sa araw Ang liwanag ko’y ikaw (ENRIQUE) Ang mabihag ng iyong mga bisig Tanging kaligayahan ko’t hilig Handang mag-alay sa ngalan ng pag-ibig Wala nang mas malinaw Ang liwanag ko’y ikaw (Pre-Chorus) Kaya’t huwag nang ipagkait ang bulong ko sa langit: Ang tayo’y maglayag, lumipad kahit saglit (Chorus) Ikaw ang ilaw sa’n ka man dalhin Hindi na tayo matatakot sa dilim Dahil iba ang dala ng pagibig mo Liwanag sa buong mundo Shine Pilipinas SHINE 4X (Enrique Gil & Liza Soberano) Tunawin man ng init ng panahon Ang puso kong hangad lang ay ambon Di susuko; ano man ang hamon Sa dilim, lumilitaw Ang liwanag ko’y ikaw CHORUS (LIZA) Sa bawat kilos mo’t galaw Damdamin mo’y sumisigaw Ang ganda mo’y sumasayaw Buong mundo’y nasisilaw (ENRIQUE) 7,107 islands with a touch of heaven Beautiful faces, beautiful culture beautiful races, beautiful places Mountains, beaches to the shore, we got more yeah that’s for sure!! People, fiestas fun together Everyday is summer, you’ll love the weather Kahit ano, we got it all Sa lupang sinilangan ako’y natutong maglakad Pangarap ko’y nakasakay sa hanging lumlipad Sa’n mo man ako dalhin ako’y patuloy babalik Kagaya ng tubig sa lupa’y hahalik Nadadaan ang lahat sa sipag at dasal, May dalang liwanag ang pagmamahal DZMM 630 "DZMM Theme" Music by Jessie Lasaten Words by Bing Palao, Robert Labayen, and Peter Musngi Performed by Reuben Laurente Masdan mo ang ating bayan Anong iyong nakikita May dapat bang malaman Ating pag-usapan Masdan mo ang iyong kapwa Anong iyong nakikita Luha ba o ligaya Ang nasa kanyang mga mata May nakikinig sa’yo Kapamilya Nagmamalasakit sa tuwi-tuwina D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Nagbababalita naglilingkod Saan man sa buong mundo D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Tapat at totoo para sa inyo, oh Pilipino May bulong ng mithitin Sigaw ng inyong damdaamin Tinig ng ating pag-asa Pag-ibig at pagkakaisa Malayang nagbabalita at naglilingkod Iba't ibang tinig natin na dinadala ng hangin May karamay ka sa iyong pagsisikap Kasabay mo sa iyong mga pangarap Inyong tulay inyong gabay Gabi't araw kapit kamay saan man D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Nagbababalita naglilingkod Saan ka man sa buong mundo D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Tapat at totoo para sa iyo, oh Pilipino "DZMM Silveradyo" Music by Jessie Lasaten Words by Milam Anaten Performed by Noel Cabangon Una mong nasilip ang pag-asa Nang ang tinig mo'y naisigaw nang malaya Una kang kumilos, una kang bumangon Sa tawag ng bayan, unang tumugon Nag-alab ang misyon sa pag-usad ng panahon Tumitibay ang loob, ano man ang hamon Sa bawat balita, damdamin at gawa Una sa tuwina ang kapwa... D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Una sa balita, Una sa paglilingkod D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Saan man sa mundo, una ka Pilipino! Haharapin ang darating na bukas 'Pagkat bayan ang aming laging lakas Sa kapwa tutulong, Sa buhay susulong Pangarap natin, abot na... D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Una sa balita, Una sa paglilingkod D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Saan man sa mundo, una ka Pilipino! Dalawangpu't-siyam na taong Tayo'y magkasama Sa unos magkaramay Magkahawak sa tagumpay... D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Una sa balita, Una sa paglilingkod D-Z-M-M Radyo Patrol Sais Trenta Saan man sa mundo, una ka Pilipino! "Ang Bayan Naman!" GREGORIAN: Nawawalan na ng pag-asa.. Said na ang tiwala Hindi kami magpapadala Nang basta basta... Unti-unting nauubos ang aming pasensya Paano kaya kinakaya ng iyong konsensya? Naniwala kami sa iyong pangako at plataporma, Pero walang natupad, tila ika'y nagka-amnesia... 'Di ka naman atleta Pero ang lakas mo mambola. Mga hilaw mong salita Daig pa ang sirang plaka.. Kilala ka naman namin Bakit kailangan mo pang isulat? Ang pangalan mo sa dinonate mong lahat.. Waiting shed, tulay, kalsada at saklay, pader na pinapinturahan, posteng kinuryentihan.. Gumastos ka ba? O, gumastos ka ba? Eh, pera namin 'yan! Pera namin yan! Relief goods, bola, mga lumang damit, Basta pwedeng tatakan iyong sinusulit. Hilong-hilo na kami sa mga pa-ikot mo. Akala mo lahat nabibili at may presyo Pantay-pantay naman tayo, lahat tayo tao... Bakit may mga ilan na sadyang mapang-abuso. REFRAIN: Wag ka nang magpanggap Di ka namin matatanggap... Ang bayang ito.. Pagod na sa paghihirap... CHORUS: Ang bayan naman Ang iyong pagsilbihan.. Ang bayan naman Para may kinabukasan.. Ang bayan naman... Kami ang pakinggan! Ang bayan naman! Ang bayan naman! II Luha at pawis ng mamamayan.. Yan ang ginagamit mo para yumaman.. Ang tindi mo naman,meron ka pang pasan Kung umupo kayo, buong angkan Kunwari'y naninilbihan,at nagbabait-baitan, pero kaban ng bayan tiyak na ninanakawan, Ang paghahari sa lansangan na iyong pinalawak, sa dami mong mali, pati kami napapahamak.. Pwera bola, pwera biro, Itaga man sa bato, lahat ng nabanggit totoong-totoo.. Wag ka nang magpanggap Di ka namin matatanggap... Ang bayang ito.. Pagod na sa paghihirap... CHORUS: Ang bayan naman Ang iyong pagsilbihan.. Ang bayan naman Para may kinabukasan.. Ang bayan naman... Kami ang pakinggan! Ang bayan naman! Ang bayan naman! GREGORIAN BRIDGE: Alam naman namin na may ilan dyan Na tapat sa panunungkulan. Kami ang kasama mo dito sa laban Para sa yo at amin ang bayan naman. Ang bayan naman Ang iyong pagsilbihan.. Ang bayan naman Para may kinabukasan.. Ang bayan naman... Kami ang pakinggan! Ang bayan naman! Ang bayan naman! CODA: Ang bayan naman! Ang kikilos! Ang gagalaw! Ang bayan naman! Pula, dilaw, bughaw! Ang bayan naman Paglilingkuran! Ang bayan naman! (Ang bayan naman!) TV5 Today's TV, ABC 5 1992-1993 Come Home to ABC 2001-2004 Shake Mo TV Mo 2008-2010 Para Sa'yo Kapatid TV5 Happy Ka Dito Radyo5 92.3 News FM 2010-2013 2013-present DZRH 2009-2011 Una sa balita ang tunay na himpilan ng radyo ng Sambayanan Sa bawat kaganapan, hindi matatawaran ang kanyang kakayahan. Sa pagbibigay ng makahulugan, balita at informasyon. Sa DZRH, (Sa DZRH), Sa DZRH, (Sa DZRH) Kayo ang Number 1! DZRH, Makakaramay mo! DZRH, Magkakasama mo! DZRH, Maasahaan mo! DZRH, Naglilingkod sa'yo! Kaya pagakat tutukan mo, ang kaunaunahang himpilan ng radyo Ang kaunaunahan sa buhay ng bawat Pilipino. DZRH, Makakaramay mo! DZRH, Magkakasama mo!﻿ DZRH, Maasahan mo! DZRH, Maglikingkod (Maglikingkod)... maglilingkod... maglilingkod... sa yo! Ang DZRH!!! 2012-present MAY KABULUHAN ANG BAGONG UMAGA SA PAGSISIKAP MO, MAY KAAGAPAY KA DAMA ANG PULSO NG PUSONG PILIPINO KATANGI-TANGING RADYONG maaasahan mo! TATAK NG SERBISYONG PILIPINO ANG KAUNAUNAHANG RADYO, D-Z-R-H SUBOK NA SA BALITA, D-Z-R-H! HALIGI MAN ANG KATOTOHANAN, D-Z-R-H! ANG MAKABAGONG BAYANIHAN, SERBISYONG TAPAT SA'YO, D-Z-R-H! UMARANGKADA ANG MGA BALITA DALA ANG MAGANDANG UMAGA NG BANSA PINAKIKINGGAN ANG DAMDAMING BAYAN MABIBIGAT NA ISYU PINUPULSUHAN NAGLILINGKOD SA PAGBABALITA ANG RADYONG NAKASANAYAN NA! D-Z-R-H, SUBOK NA SA BALITA (D-Z-R-H) HALIGI MAN ANG KATOTOHANAN (D-Z-R-H) ANG MAKABAGONG BAYANIHAN, SERBISYONG TAPAT SA'YO, D-Z-R-H! GINTONG ALAY SA BAWAT PILIPINO SERBISYONG TAPAT SA IYO! D-Z-R-H, SUBOK NA SA BALITA D-Z-R-H, HALIGI NG KATOTOHANAN D-Z-R-H, MAKABAGONG BAYANIHAN SERBISYONG TAPAT SA'YO, D-Z-R-H DAMA ANG PULSO NG PUSONG PILIPINO SERBISYONG TAPAT SA'YO, D-Z-R-H! SUBOK NA SA BALITA HALIGI MAN ANG KATOTOHANAN MAKABAGONG BAYANIHAN, SERBISYONG TAPAT SA IYO, D-Z-R-H! RMN 2004 - 2009 2009 - 2014 Sa serbisyong publiko maasahan mo. Mga balita'y detalyado at totoo. Sa komentaryo buo ang prinsipyo Yan ang Tatak RMN Radyo Mo Nationwide Tatak R-M-N Radyo Mo Nationwide R-M-N Radyo Mo Nationwide... Sa musika katatawanan kwentuhan masaya Sa araw araw siguradong enjoy ka Radyo ng buong Pilipinas Noon, ngayon at bukas Yan ang Tatak RMN Radyo Mo Nationwide Tatak R-M-N Radyo Mo Nationwide R-M-N Radyo Mo Nationwide Kapit at dekalidad Kayang buong husay Namariring mo ang drama ng buhay Kasama mo sa pagdiriwang At iba't ibang kaganapan Yan ang Tatak RMN Radyo Mo Nationwide Tatak R-M-N Radyo Mo Nationwide R-M-N Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao R-M-N, R-M-N, R-M-N Radyo Mo Nationwide...